Tears Fall in Forgotten Corners
by Lily Golding
Summary: A look at what things would have been like if Annie had know that Owen killed her from the start. Spoilers for the whole of season one.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tears Fall In Forgotten Corners (Chapter 1/???)  
Fandon: Being Human  
Pairings: Not really. Mitchell/Lauren and George/Nina in later chapters. But nothing that isn't cannon in the show.  
Warnings: Angst, AU  
Summary: A look at what things would have been like if Annie had know that Owen killed her from the start. Spoilers for the whole of season one.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to the BBC and Toby Whithouse. I'm just stealing and playing with.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You fucking bitch! Bitch!" Owen yelled at Annie as she ran out into the hall.

"No, Owen! Please, Owen!" She gabbled trying hard to convince him. She didn't know what to do. It was all so wrong. Everything has gone so wrong.

"Think I'm a fucking mug! Is that what you think?" He had her pinned against the wall. His face only inches from hers. And that look on his face. The one she put out of her mind as soon as it went away. The one she blocked from her memory and made sure never came back into her head uninvited.

"I've never said that!" She screamed.

"You're cheap, Annie! You're a fucking little whore, you know that?" She shut her eyes trying to stop herself from listening to the things that he was saying. The insults he was throwing at her.

"Don't say that!" It was almost pleading. She just wanted him to stop.

"It's embarrasing, it's tragic!"

"Please Owen!"

"You're pathetic" He flung her against the other wall. It felt like he was wrenching her hair out he was pulling it so hard. Holding her up by it.

"Owen, please, you're hurting me!" And he was. Tearing at her scalp and pushing her deeply into the wall. She tried to push him away but he was too strong for her.

"Did you wear this for him?" She hadn't. She hadn't. It was all some horrible mistake. She wanted him to believe that fact more than anything in the world. She hadn't.

"No, I promise, no!" Please let him believe her. All she was saying was the truth. Why wouldn't he believe her?

"Did he make you come, Annie? Was he good" She just wanted him to stop. Stop waving that stupid thong in front of her face. Stop holding her tight against the wall. Stop pulling her hair. Stop. Just stop.

"No, no"

"Did you enjoy it, you cheap bitch?!"

"Owen, stop it!" She pushed him as hard as she could throwing her entire force behind it. He fell backwards slamming against the wall oppersite. "Owen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Owen please don't." She backed away, stepping slowly downstairs desperately pleading with her fiancée.

He grabbed her pulling her close towards her face. She could feel his breath against her face. The stink of beer.

"You fucking bitch." He snarled at her.

And pushed.

She fell backwards hitting the wall on her way down. There was nothing she could do. She was falling, falling. Her hands went out instinctively to catch her, but it was no good. She screamed and hit the floor. There was a loud crack as her neck cracked again the tiles beneath her.

That was how Annie died.

And that was how she woke up. Still lying there on the cold tiles, staring up towards the cieling.

Pushing herself up she looked around. Had she only been knocked unconscious? Had all the things she'd seen been just her imagination? The darkness. The men with the sticks. The... no. She couldn't think about it. It was too awful. Too horrible. It had just been some weird dream. Something horrible that her mind had conjured up whilst she had been asleep.

She braced herself against the wall as her legs went from underneath her. She didn't want to fall over and knock herself out again.

Then she saw it. Saw herself. She was still lying there. On the floor. A pool of blood drenched her hair. She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. It couldn't be. It was impossible. She could be... couldn't be... It was hard to even form the word in her thoughts.

And it was him. The guy she'd loved. The guy she'd cared for more than anything in the world. He'd... He'd. Well he'd... done... this to her.

Sitting down on the bottom step she looked at the body on the ground in front of her. Her body. The entire of her body was shaking, the body that was still alive.. well moving anyway. She could hardly call herself alive anymore. Not whilst she was lying there on the floor right in front of her own eyes.

The door opened. Annie looked up. She could feel the pain coming back. No wait. It was anger. Anger at the man who was walking in through the door at that moment. The man who was looking right at her. Right through her. She looked at him, shocked that he could see her but at the same time glad that he couldn't.

He was shaking slightly. Muttering softly under his breath. She couldn't quite make out the words. Not that she had to. He was looking at her. At the body lying on the floor. He was trying to work out what do to with it. What to do with her.

How could he just come back in here after what he had done and work out how to cover it up? Didn't he feel any regret at all? Didn't he care about her at all? Apparently not if he could just come back in and make it look like an accident. Did he even love her at all? Had he ever loved her?

Annie could feel the tears begin to flow down her face. There was nothing that she could do to stop them. Her fiancée. The man she had loved. She didn't want to see this anymore. Closing her eyes she willed her legs too move. Wishing that she could get to another room instead of being rooted to the spot.

When she opened her eyes she found that she was in her bedroom. She looked around disorientated. It was as if just her wanting to go there had made it happen. She didn't dwell on it. Owen was still downstairs. Even here in her room she could hear him moving around. He was on the phone.

"I need an abulance. It's.. it's my fiancée. She fell" His voice sounded. Annie shut her eyes. Fell. That was his story. His lie. He had loved her. She was sure of that. But now... He was just lying about what had happened. Did he really feel so little of her that he was able to just act like that?

Keeping her eyes shut Annie stayed on the chair hugging her legs against her for a long time. She heard the ambulance come and go. Heard the house go silent. And still stayed where she was.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully have the next chapter up soon! Please review I'd love some feedback but no flamers please if you do then I'll feed you to Seth


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tears Fall In Forgotten Corners (Chapter 2/???)  
Fandon: Being Human  
Pairings: Not really. Mitchell/Lauren and George/Nina in later chapters. But nothing that isn't cannon in the show.  
Warnings: Angst, AU  
Summary: A look at what things would have been like if Annie had know that Owen killed her from the start. Spoilers for the whole of season one.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to the BBC and Toby Whithouse. I'm just stealing and playing with.

* * *

For some time Annie just walked around the house. Owen had left at the same time as the ambulance. He hadn't come back until a week later after the funeral, her funeral. Her whole family had been there. They hadn't seen her. Or known that he had killed her. He had played the part of devastatedfiancé_. _Oh yes, he had played that part well. Too well.

And then the house had remained empty. Annie spent most of her time sitting in a chair in her room; in the flowery armchair that they had been given by her parents so that they could start setting up their house. Owen had obviously not seen it as important enough to take with him, or give back to her parents.

Then something happened. A couple moved into the house. Just a man and his pregnantwife. But still, Annie didn't want people in her house. It was _her_ house. And she wanted it empty. So they would have to go. She wouldhave to find a way to drive them away.

It was a Sunday night when she made her first move. Nothing big at first. Just a small gesture to give them the idea that they weren't alone. They were in the living room watching tv, the man sitting spread out on the couch with his wife snuggled up against him.

Annie remained in the kitchen watching them slyly waiting for the right moment. They were deeply engrossed in the tv.

Carefully she took a pan from the draining board. It grated against some of the other stuff that was there so she had to do it slowly. But it wasn't long before she had managed to get it out. Another glance at the couple told her that they hadn't heard her.

Breathing in deeply she threw the pan as hard as she could across the room; it hit the wall with a clatter. She ducked down behind the table, more out of habit than anything else and waited.

The couple had heard the noise and quickly got to their feet. Annie watched them nervously, holding her breath. The man came through to the kitchen and picked up the pan. "What's going on?" The woman asked quietly. "Nothing. Must have slipped off the draining board. You shouldn't be standing up. Come on. Sit back down."

Annie scowled. There had to be a rational explanation for everything didn't there? The human mind couldn't face the truth and so they came up with stupid normal reasons. It wasn't a bad thing but it sure made haunting people harder. Next time she would have to be a lot more creative in her attempts to scare the couple.

* * *

Staring out of the window, Annie cradled a cup of tea in her hands. The couple had gone out somewhere. She wasn't sure where, shopping or something. To be honest she didn't really care. For once she had the house to her self and that was all she wanted right now. There was enough time for her to settle down. Get comfortable, make tea, settle into her old routine. Even if it was just for half an hour or so.

The street outside didn't look any different. Cars passed; people laughed,everything went on. Except Annie. She was stuck here, stuck in this life but not living. It wasn't what she wanted. She wanted everything to be normal. Everything to be how she had left it. How it was before she had died.

But it wasn't the same it never could be. The things she did were only a shadow of her former routine. The tea went cold, undrunk. The people outside her passed by without seeing her. Even the feel of the mug against her hand, the smooth surface of the cup, tingling feel of the liquid from inside only slightly warmed her hand. But it wasn't really. It was just how she remembered it. That was the problem. There was no searing pain that usually accompanied it. Not much. Just a little. Just to remind her that she was there - flesh and blood. Alive.

Nothing could bring that back now. It was gone. And she had to accept that and move on. The first stepwould be to get these people out of her house. Trying it nicely hadn't worked. It was time to get violent. They were just people. They were invaders in her house and she had to get rid of them whatever it took.

Grabbing a paint can that the couple had brought to paint the bedroom with she wrenchedthe lid off and stuck a paintbrush into it. Walking up to the wall she reached up and started to paint. The couple would get the message. And if they didn't she would just repeat it again and again. Getting more violent each time. This was just a warning but she hoped it would do the job.

When the couple returned home they found the house in a state. In big red letters on the wall of their living room were the words "Get Out." It didn't take them long before they took it's advice.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully have the next chapter up soon! Please review I'd love some feedback but no flamers please if you do then I'll feed you to Seth


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Tears Fall In Forgotten Corners (Chapter 3/???)  
Fandom: Being Human  
Pairings: Not really. Mitchell/Lauren and George/Nina in later chapters. But nothing that isn't cannon in the show. A tiny bit of Annie/Mitchell is beginning to creep in. But there's not going to be anything definite. :P  
Warnings: Angst, AU  
Summary: A look at what things would have been like if Annie had know that Owen killed her from the start. Spoilers for the whole of season one. Mitchell and George move in.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to the BBC and Toby Whithouse. I'm just stealing and playing with.  
Authors note: Please review I like reviews they're good. :) But no flamers please.

* * *

For a few weeks Annie was left alone. She enjoyed the quiet. Or as much as she could anyway. It meant she didn't have to worry. She could leave her tea around the house without having to worry about people finding them.

It wasn't often that the estate agent brought people round. Just occasionally. So most of the time Annie was safe. Until the day that they arrived. Two guys. One was hyper, running around through every room in the house. The other kept it more calm and stayed by the estate agent talking things through.

Annie felt sure that the small dumpy one was gay. She wasn't so sure about the attractive one with black hair. Though from what he was saying to the estate agent it sounded like he was probably gay too. She thought for a moment that they might be a couple, though she was sure he was joking. She hoped he was joking. She didn't want to have to listen to those two go at it.

They decided to buy the house and Annie scowled. Now she would have to drive someone else out of the house. She hoped they would scare easily. The big eared one looked like he would. That was a blessing at least. If she could scare him away then he might convince the other one to follow. It might work. She would have to plan it carefully and make sure that nothing went wrong.

The estate agent left taking the two guys with her and Annie settled down to her plans to drive the new tenants out.

* * *

Mitchell watched George as he took they took the bags into the house. George was almost as excited as he had been when they had come to see the house. He couldn't help but smile as George opened the door and raced inside without even bothering to hold it for him. The werewolf only had a short life so he might as well enjoy it as much as he could.

It was good to see George happy for a bit anyway. He'd been a bit depressed for a bit. Had his time of the month and ended up waking up with a dead rabbit in his hands. Not a good way to wake up really. Mitchell could hardly judge him for being upset over that. Though Mitchell knew from experience that it was worse waking up with a dead human in front of him. Especially as he, unlike George, remembered the whole thing.

Shivering, Mitchell followed George into the house. There was no use dwelling. He wouldn't kill again. He'd made that promise to himself and he was going to keep it. Killing people was in the past. The old Mitchell. The one who had hung out with Herrick and Seth and got a kick out of feeling that last drop of life flowing out of a person and into his mouth. Now was the new Mitchell; The clean Mitchell. He would suffer through the pain of giving up and come out unscathed the other side.

Mitchell liked their new house. It's pink exterior stood out from the rest of the street and added some colour to the neighbourhood. He liked that idea. Even thought they were meant to be blending in, it was still fun to think that part of their existence would stand out. It suited him. Suited his personality. He was Mitchell and there was nothing that would keep him quiet.

* * *

From the window of her room Annie looked down towards the street below. She could see the two guys that were moving in quite clearly. Big ears was laughing and running towards the house. The other one looked calmer like he was deep in thought. She wondered what was capturing his attention so much. A girl probably. He was sure to have lots of girlfriends drooling over him.

There was noise downstairs as Big Ears put his bags down and ran out to get the others. The other one was still outside. She could see him turning towards the house. He held a large TV over his shoulder and was bringing the last of the bags in from the car.

Big Ears looked up towards the window where she was standing. She knew that he wouldn't be able to see her but even so, for a moment, she felt that he looked right at her. It made her duck to the side so that she was shielded by the wall. As much as she wanted to be seen by people the thought that she might suddenly become visible to the real world still scared her.

The door shut and she could hear the two guys talking loudly downstairs. They were discussing the best way to get unpacked. Big Ears was trying to get the other one to unpack straight away in the best order possible. The other one wasn't having any of it though.

"George, we have all day. We don't even have to be unpacked yet. Can't we just settle down and get used to being here?" He was saying.

"But, no, Mitchell. Listen. Right we could get it all unpacked. And then we wouldn't have to worry about it. We could just do it and get it over with." Big Ears, George, replied.

"You can unpack if you like. But I'm just going to plug in the tv and sit down for a few minutes." Mitchell sat down firmly on the sofa and looked at George defiantly.

"Fine." George turned and picked up a couple of the bags. "Well I'm going to unpack my stuff and you can get yours done later."

"Sure." Mitchell bent down to plug the tv in and then sat back and watched. George glared at him for a moment before turning and storming up the stairs.

As George came towards her, Annie disappeared and reappeared downstairs. She leant against the doorway and watched Mitchell. The man seemed absorbed by his program but Annie suspected that he was just doing it so that George didn't bug him anymore.

Creeping forward Annie tried to see what was playing on the screen. It was just some sitcom. She hovered behind the man and watched for a moment. It felt odd. He was in front of her and she was there. But he didn't know that she was there. He was completely unaware of her existence.

She leant forward slightly too far. Her hand brushed against the back of Mitchell's hair. He jerked forward and she jumped back. There was nothing she could do now. Though she was glad that he had felt her; that she had some proof that she still existed, the idea of him seeing her she shuddered at the thought. She didn't want to be seen. Not right now anyway.

For a moment she just stood there, her body tense. Mitchell looked around. His eyes were narrowed. He turned around and looked at her. No, he was looking _through _her. Of course he was looking through her. No one could see her, that was the point. Disappearing she reappeared in her room and tucked herself up on her chair. From now on she would live a life of loneliness with no one who could see or hear her. No one to talk to. No one to say she looks nice. No one.

* * *

AN: Please review but flamers will be fed to the vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Tears Fall In Forgotten Corners (Chapter 4/???)  
Fandom: Being Human  
Pairings: Not really. Mitchell/Lauren and George/Nina in later chapters. But nothing that isn't cannon in the show. A tiny bit of Annie/Mitchell is beginning to creep in. But there's not going to be anything definite. :P  
Warnings: Angst, AU  
Summary: A look at what things would have been like if Annie had know that Owen killed her from the start. Spoilers for the whole of season one.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to the BBC and Toby Whithouse. I'm just stealing and playing with.  
Authors note: Please review I like reviews they're good. :) But no flamers please.

* * *

Mitchell walked into the living room hunting around for his jacket. If he didn't hurry then he would be late for work. Not a good idea after missing half of it the previous day due to being in the toilets fighting his blood cravings. Mitchell cringed as he remembered trying to explain that little episode to his boss.

The jacket was irritatingly hard to locate. It was always the way. When he was late there was something missing that he wouldn't be able to find. Of course if he was early then, inevitably, he'd find everything straight away and be left drumming his fingers.

After a few minutes of looking everywhere in the living room he found it lying on the floor behind the tv. Wondering how the hell it had gotten there, he picked it up dislodging a mug of tea that was hidden underneath the jacket. The cold liquid spilled out coating both the jacket and the floor beneath it. He cursed trying to brush down his jacket. He was going to have a hard time getting all the tea off. The jacket was completely coated. There was no way he was going to be able to wear it today.

"George!" He yelled up the stairs.

There was a muffled groan.

Mitchell growled under his breath and launched himself up the stairs taking them two at a time. He swung into George's bedroom and shook him roughly.

"What?" George mumbled. "I thought you had to be in work early today." He turned over trying to ignore Mitchell as best as he could.

"Yeah I do. And I would be if it wasn't for you." Mitchell snarled, shaking George as hard as he could. Why the hell wouldn't he just wake up and have a decent conversation with him?

George sat up and looked at him, his gaze confused. "I haven't done anything..."

"You left your tea lying around and I spilt it all over my jacket."

"Mitchell I haven't had a cup of tea in days." George frowned he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Great. Old tea all over my leather jacket."

"I washed up all my cups Mitchell. I always do the washing up. You know this. You, you complain about it all the time."

"Well you must have forgotten about it." Mitchell glared at George. He couldn't believe that George was just sitting there when there was tea all over his favourite jacket. "How else can you explain it?"

"I don't know. Let me sleep Mitchell." George flopped back down onto the bed and buried his head back into his pillow.

Mitchell scowled and went to get a new jacket from his room.

* * *

Silently, Annie gazed out of the window. Below she could see Mitchell getting into his car. It was lucky that he had thought that the tea belonged to George. Though there wasn't really any other conclusion he could come to. George was the only other person who lived in the house. She had to remember that.

Still she would have to be more careful from now on. She was beginning to like these two a bit. Anyway, even if she was going to scare them off then she would have to make sure that every move was planned. They would be much harder to scare than the young couple. One wrong move could ruin it all.

George was still in his room fast asleep. Like he was ignoring the world. It was rather dull really. Annie felt she had nothing to do. Watching the guys had become her new favourite pastime. But whenever they were in the house it meant that she couldn't make tea, her other favourite pastime. So there wasn't much to do. Even the tv was out of bounds. It would make a sound and alert George to the fact that she was there. Not a good idea. Not since she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to scare them away at all.

So there really wasn't anything she could do to amuse herself. She drifted slowly from room to room. Her hand trailed lightly on the wall as she passed. It was weird. She could feel the different textures of the wallpaper but it wasn't quite there. Like she was touching it through fabric and it muffled the texture slightly. It was times like this that reminded her that she was dead. Not a reminder she particularly wanted.

There was a sound from behind her and George appeared from his room and shuffled into the bathroom. Annie disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen. She dropped into one of the chairs at the small table and rested her head in her hands as she waited for him to come down. If she was lucky he'd have time for breakfast before he left so she'd be able to watch him eat for a bit.

He appeared ten minutes later his hair slightly damp from the shower. Though he was up and moving he looked like he still wasn't quite awake. Annie stayed where she was, keeping as still as she could whilst she watched him eat and then go through the routine to leave. Soon he was gone just like Mitchell and she was left on her own again.

* * *

Mitchell sat in the canteen staring at the paper cup in front of him. If that cup of tea hadn't been George's then who had it belonged to? It didn't make sense. He knew it wasn't his. So how could it have gotten there. His mind drifted back to the story that the estate agent had told them when showing them around the house. The one about the girl that had died.

That would make more sense. If the house was haunted then the ghost could have been the one to leave the tea there. That had to be the cause, there was no other explanation. But then if so, why hadn't he or George seen her? He'd encountered ghosts before and knew for a fact that supernaturals could see them, even if humans didn't.

She must be hiding. Dying was a traumatic experience. Hell, he'd been there. And he'd had people around him to help him get through the first stages. Yeah they were evil bloodsucking vampires, literally, but at least they were something. This ghost, Annie was it? He made a mental note to look up the name. She'd had no one there for her. Since she had died she'd been alone. That alone would be traumatic for most people. The fact that she was dead made it even worse.

So all he had to do was show her that he would help her. If he could convince her to stop hiding in the shadows then things would go better for her. That would be the best thing to do. As soon as he got home he would try and talk to her. It would be harder whilst she was hiding. She probably wouldn't even stay in the same room as them when they were home. But he would have to try. He had to do whatever he could to help her.

* * *

Annie sat in her room, a cup of tea cooling beneath her fingers. The afternoon seemed to have dragged on. She was on at least her fifth or sixth cup. She wasn't quite sure. It wasn't like she kept track these days. The mugs collected up next to her and the day went on. The clock ticking slowly. Clock watching wasn't as fun as George and Mitchell watching. At least George and Mitchell did interesting things. The clock just went round and round.

There was the sound of a door shutting from downstairs. Annie looked up. She thought that the neither of the boys would be back until late tonight. She must have been wrong. It was easily done. She was still getting used to the guys schedules.

Scrambling around she pushes the tea mugs into the corner, hiding them as best she could underneath an old sheet. It wasn't that good a hiding place. If either of the guys came in then they would see them immediately. Luckily they didn't come in here that often. It was just the spare room.

Once that was done she crept downstairs to see who had come in. It was Mitchell. He slipped his jacket off and chucked it over the sofa arm. Annie lurked in the door way watching him.

He sat down gently and waited for a moment before speaking. His tone remained soft, the Irish drawl making it sound even softer. "Annie. Are you here?"

* * *

Flamers will be tied up and fed to the vampires


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Tears Fall In Forgotten Corners (Chapter 5/12?)  
Fandom: Being Human  
Pairings: Not really. Mitchell/Lauren and George/Nina in later chapters. But nothing that isn't cannon in the show. A tiny bit of Annie/Mitchell is beginning to creep in. But there's not going to be anything definite. :P  
Warnings: Angst, AU  
Summary: A look at what things would have been like if Annie had know that Owen killed her from the start. Spoilers for the whole of season one.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to the BBC and Toby Whithouse. I'm just stealing and playing with.  
Authors note: Please review I like reviews they're good. :) But no flamers please.

* * *

Annie stared at Mitchell. Had he really just said her name? Was that really possible? It couldn't be... could it?

"Annie. You don't need to be scared." Mitchell said again.

How was this even possible? It wasn't. It couldn't be. He couldn't know she was there. No one knew she was there.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why would I think you'd hurt me?" Annie asked, walking slowly forward.

"Annie please just come out."

Annie walked in front of Mitchell. She waved slowly. There wasn't any sign on his face that he could see her. He was still looking through her. The only question was how did he know that she was there in the first place?

"Annie...?" He tried to reach her one last time. The room remained silent. Mitchell sighed and got to his feet. As he walked out of the room Annie just stood there watching him. Her hopes had been raised for nothing. He still couldn't see her.

But then he knew that she could still be hanging around. Or guessed. Either that or he was mad and he didn't look mad. If he believed in ghosts or if he'd had experience with ghosts before then he might be able to help her. She'd have to find some way to contact him but if she worked hard enough then she might be able to make some progress. If one person, just one person, was able to see her then it would make it so much easier. Mitchell seemed the only one who was even close to being able to see her.

Slumping down on the sofa Annie wondered what she was going to do. Mitchell wanted a sign that she was here. He thought she was but he didn't have much proof. So her next move would have to be giving him a sign. Just something to show that she was there, that she had heard him. If she could give him that then he might try harder. They could work together to try and bridge the gap between them.

It would be hard but it might be possible.

* * *

Mitchell ran his hands through his hair as he went into the kitchen. He couldn't help but wonder if he was jumping to conclusions. Neither he nor George had seen her and it was just a couple of times that he'd seen cups lying around. George could be pretending it wasn't him when really it was, but then why would he do something like that? It wasn't the sort of thing that George would do.

Putting the kettle on he got a cup down and began to make a cup of tea. He reached for the sugar. Just before it got there his hand paused. The radio had flicked on. Or at least he was sure it had just flicked on. He didn't remember turning it on when he came into the room. Though maybe he had... there was no way to be sure.

"Annie?" He asked turning around and trying to look into every corner of the room at once.

The room was silent.

Mitchell stared at the radio for a moment. Why would she turn it on and then hide? It didn't make sense. None of this made sense. If she would just show herself then it would make everything so much easier.

"Annie..." he tried again. "There's no need to be shy. Just come and talk to me. I know what you must be going through right now. I can help."

For a moment he paused letting the words hang in the air. After a while, when there had been no response he turned back to the kettle and continued making his tea.

Annie stood in the doorway watching him sadly. "I'm here." She told him. "If you could hear me then you'd know that. But I suppose that's the problem isn't it?" Annie sighed.

As Mitchell walked towards her she moved out of the way letting him pass through the doorway. Turning, she watched him leave wishing that she could accept his offer of help.

* * *

The car pulled into the drive and George got out followed by Mitchell. Annie watched as they walked towards the house. They'd been out at the hospital all day and she was glad they'd come back at last. It was so lonely without them.

She watched George smile as Mitchell made some joke. They looked happy, friendly. She smiled faintly. Even though she couldn't join in she found that she enjoyed watching them laugh and muck about with each other. Almost like she was feeding off their happiness. It made the time when they were in the house a lot more bearable, though the time when she was alone remained as lonely as ever.

George fitted his key in the lock and pushed open the door. As they came in Annie disappeared and reappeared next to them.

"Hello." She said softly. It was a habit of she had picked up lately of talking at them. Even though they didn't answer back, she found it comforting.

"I'll put the kettle on?" George asked, turning towards Mitchell.

"That would be great." Mitchell replied as he took his sunglasses off and put them in his pocket. "I could kill for a cup of tea."

George looked startled for a moment.

"It's an expression George. I'm hardly going to do it." Mitchell sighed.

"Well just... just but careful what you say, alright?" George replied.

Annie frowned "Why would you kill anyone?" She asked.

"Jesus, George. You know I'm doing my best not to kill anyone. Give me a break." Mitchell walked past George and into the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Annie asked horrified. Had he killed people before? If he was saying that he was trying to stop then that would be the most obvious meaning. But then, he didn't seem to be the sort to kill people. Though actually, neither had Owen.

George pushed Mitchell out of the way and began to fiddle with the kettle. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge."

"What with tomorrow night?" Mitchell looked quickly towards George

"Yeah."

"It'll be fine." Mitchell smiled, "It's not gone too badly so far."

George looked glanced at Mitchell. "When has it ever gone well?"

"As well as it could." Mitchell retorted.

"Yes. Well it could go badly this time. There's, there's always a chance that it might go wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Annie asked crossly wishing that she knew what they were on about.

"George, if you dwell on things then you'll just end up getting worked over it when there's no need to."

"How does anything about what happens to me every month ever go well?" George asked.

"You just said that." Mitchell pointed out. "It goes as well as it goes for anyone. As well as you'd expect it to go."

"You mean for someone in my... condition." George swallowed.

"You'll have to say it sometime you know."

"Say what?" Annie murmured.

"I don't have to Mitchell." George sighed, exasperated. "You may be fine with being.... with what you are. But twenty seven days out of the month, I can ignore what I am. Can't you just let me have this time for myself?"

"It's more healthy to admit it." Mitchell said quietly.

"I don't want to Mitchell. Can we, can we talk about something else? Please." George poured the water violently into the mugs

"All right. All right." Mitchell caught the kettle as George slammed it down on the counter. "Hey listen. Do you believe in ghosts?"

Annie jerked up, leaning towards the guys.

"Well I wouldn't say that it's the most unbelievable of things, all things considered" George replied.

"Good. I think we've got one." Mitchell smiled.

"What?" George's voice went higher than Mitchell had ever heard it.

"We may have a ghost." Mitchell repeated.

"A ghost?" George sighed.

"Dead person, hangs around, 'goes woooo'?" Mitchell said slowly "Well they don't really go 'wooo' and this one's been pretty quiet."

"I know what a ghost is actually." George stared at Mitchell. "How do you know?"

"The teacups lying around that neither of us left might have been a clue." Mitchell replied. "I've tried talking to her but I think she's shy."

George sighed. "What have you said?"

"Just to come out and that we won't hurt her." Mitchell looked at the ground. "I'm beginning to think that I imagined everything and she's not really here at all."

"Maybe you are. You're letting your knowledge of the supernatural world steer you into thinking too much.. It's probably just that we did have a cup of tea but forgot that we had." George reasoned.

"Maybe" Mitchell sighed. "I think if she was here she would have said something already."

"No! I'm here!" Annie moved forward. "I'm here!"

Mitchell gave a soft laugh. "It means that I've been sitting in the house talking to myself a lot."

"At least you tried." George handed a mug to Mitchell. "If she was here then she'd be happy that you tried to contact her."

"I think I was being stupid. She fell down stairs too. It's not the sort of thing that generates ghosts." Mitchell took a sip from the mug. "A brutal murder would have made a ghost. Falling down stairs is an accident. I was just letting my imagination run away with me. Guess I should stop trying to contact her."

"No! I'm here! Mitchell look at me! I'm here. How loud do I have to shout for you to listen to me!" Annie screamed.

Mitchell continued to remain unaware.

George smiled and got to his feet. "I'm sure it's nothing." He walked out of the room.

For a moment Mitchell sat there staring at the floor.

Annie walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She could feel the fabric of his shirt, the hard bone of his shoulder underneath. But to him there was nothing. To him she wasn't there at all.

Putting his mug into the sink, he walked away.

* * *

Flamers will be fed to the vampires.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Tears Fall In Forgotten Corners (Chapter 6/12?)  
Fandon: Being Human  
Pairings: Not really. Mitchell/Lauren and George/Nina in later chapters. But nothing that isn't cannon in the show.  
Warnings: Angst, AU  
Summary: A look at what things would have been like if Annie had know that Owen killed her from the start. Spoilers for the whole of season one.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to the BBC and Toby Whithouse. I'm just stealing and playing with.

* * *

The light brown liquid cooled rapidly in the cup. Annie tipped the mug and watched the tea swirl around. The boys were somewhere in the house and she had sneaked a cup from the freshly boiled kettle whilst the boys weren't looking. She'd have to hide it and wash it up later... or maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she would just leave it in the middle of Mitchell's room. Then he'd have a hard time convincing himself that she didn't exist.

The problem was that she wasn't confident enough to give him more solid proof. She didn't trust him. Even so she knew that she needed to do something. Low confidence wouldn't get sorted out unless she had someone to help her. And she had ended up putting all her hope onto Mitchell. In hindsight it had been a mistake. She should either spread her efforts towards both of the guys or just not have bothered.

Mitchell walked past her into the room. Following him with her eyes, Annie stayed sat in the seat whilst he walked around her. There was nothing she could do now. She could only watch but not touch. There was no way to interact with them. And though that hurt her there was nothing she could do about it.

As Mitchell went to sit down in the chair she was in she had to move quickly out of the way. This was going to be her life now. Just watching from the sidelines whist everything else happened. She should never have hoped in the first place. It had just led to disappointment.

Creeping up to the doorway she watched him for a moment before slipping out. She walked up the stairs to where George was lying on his bed reading. He seemed oblivious to the outside world. Always was when he was reading. It was funny to watch him; to observe the things around him and his lack of reaction to them. Once she had seen a bird fly into the window making a loud crashing sound and he hadn't even looked up.

She wished she could read like that. But every time she tried she'd get distracted by things around her. It was only in the first couple of weeks after she'd died that she had managed it. In the time when there wasn't anything happening. When the house was silent. And that was the time when she had needed it most. When she had no one who would even try to help. Like now.

Shaking herself out of this train of thought she sat down on the bed. The bed failed to move underneath her. There was no dent as the mattress folded beneath her; no sign that she was there at all. George didn't notice her. Why would he? She peered at the cover of the book. It wasn't the most exciting book in the world, just some boring classic. Not really to Annie's taste but from the other books that she had seen him reading it was definitely to George's.

George was definitely a mystery to her. There was something he was hiding. From all the jokes and comments that she didn't understand she guessed that Mitchell knew. And yet George was still hiding it. But then it didn't make sense to hide it. He didn't know she was there so he obviously wasn't hiding it from her. He didn't even know she was here. So it must be someone else that he was hiding it from.

* * *

Annie sat in the chair in the living room staring into space. There was a cup of tea lying on the floor beside her. Soon she would make another one.

The boys had left and wouldn't be home for hours. Mitchell had mentioned something about George being out tonight; more cryptic comments. She was safe until they came home. She could do what she liked and no one would see her. The only trouble was she didn't have anything she wanted to do.

The door crashed open.

Annie turned around in shocked. George burst through, followed by Mitchell. Grabbing the cup, Annie darted into the kitchen. She didn't understand it. They had said they'd be out for hours!

"What do you need?" Mitchell asked frantically.

"Close the curtains so it can't see the window and, err, put some music on Loud!" George replied in the same tone.

"Good idea. We can say there's a party going on." Mitchell flicked the on button on the stereo and music filled the room.

"What's going on?" Annie asked.

Mitchell walked past her grabbing a chair and taking it upstairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Annie tried again even though she knew it would be no use. She was fed up of not being able to find out what was going on.

The guys were quickly packing up the living room. It seemed an odd thing to do. They shouldn't even be back yet.

George yelled out. He dropped the pot he was holding. It fell to the floor and smashed into small pieces.

Annie stared at him in shock. It sounded like he was in pain. He looked like it too.

"It's... it's coming." George said swallowing.

Mitchell darted across the room unplugging the TV. "Okay. I'll be back in as soon as it's over."

"Okay."

"See you then."

Picking up the TV and pulling it against him, Mitchell darted out of the door.

Annie was left standing there, completely lost. In front of her George was beginning to remove his clothes. She stared at him in shock. Why was he doing that? None of this made sense. Even though George couldn't see her, stripping naked in the middle of the living room seemed a very unusual thing to do.

As he stood in the middle of the room, she was left wondering what she should be doing. George was just standing there. As if he was waiting for something. Though she couldn't imagine what. His hands were covering himself up as though he was ashamed of himself, even though there was no one around to see him.

He keeled over, screaming in pain. Annie gasped frightened. There was nothing she could do to help. Nothing she could do to stop the pain. Nothing. He screamed again, a blood-curdling scream, like every inch of him was crying out. It was horrible. She couldn't bear it.

And yet she couldn't take her eyes off him. He clutched at his stomach. The skin on his back was bulging now. Like there was something pushing it's way through. And that scream was still going on. He was on the floor now, bending over and convulsing… screaming. Always screaming. Slowly his body was changing, hair was growing and the general shape was mutating.

Annie looked away. She couldn't watch. The screaming stopped. There was silence. She shivered. The silence felt worse than the screaming. It was empty. She looked back quickly. George was gone. In his place was a hairy, black wolf.

"George?" She called out, her voice shaking. "George?"

The wolf growled. Annie gasped as it looked at her. Actually at her! Scared. she disappeared and reappearing upstairs in her bedroom.

This was impossible. It was horrible. She couldn't even beginning to think about it. Right in front of her eyes, George had turned into that thing down stairs. That thing that was racing around the house smashing up everything that it could reach. She could still hear it.

Shivering she huddled in the chair and closed her eyes. She wanted it to go away. She wanted everything to go away. This was more than she could take. George had turned into a wolf. He'd screamed and screamed and changed.

But that couldn't be possible! Werewolves didn't exist. She knew they didn't exist. But then neither did ghosts. And that was what she was now. So really werewolves weren't really that far out. She shouldn't be reacting this way. But still, she couldn't take this. Not on top of everything else that had happened. She just wanted a normal life. She didn't want to be dead. She didn't want to be living with a werewolf. It was too much. She'd never asked for any of this. And it was too much to cope with.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. (: Please review because it will help me improve my writing and show me what you think of the story. Flamers will be fed to the vampires.


End file.
